New moon plus 2 moon
by penypg
Summary: I know the first one i wrote was horrid and i changed this into a more edward bella related story I think you will like
1. Chapter 1

This story is about when edward leaves but before he leaves bella has and amazing thing to tell him but insted of hearing her he leaves and then............ 

''Edward what do you want to tell me but before you do I have to tell you something" I asked excited telling him he was gonna be a daddy very soon.

''Bella we're leaving I mean me and my family''

''No what do you mean everthing is going perfect and I have something to tell you''

''No Bellla we cant stay her much longer people are getting suspicious.''

''But''

''No buts I just don't love you anymore i'm sorry but I can't i risk your life everytime i'm with you I just cant'' he sobbed

''You lying no you lying you do love me you said you would never leave me'' I cried.

''No i'm sorry but I have to go we're leaving to day''

''Please no Edward don't leave me'' I cried

''Bye and one more thing keep yourself safe and charlie'' he said and then suddenly he was gone.

I couldnt let him go I walked towards him in the path I walk for what seemed like days but was hours then suddenly i fell letting sadness take over and cried tearlessly.

''How is she doc'' I heard charlie ask

''she is fine and so are the twins.''

''What twins Bella is not pregnat she can't be she only 17 for gods sake.'' Charlie shouted

''well she is charlie and i'm sorry but she is.'' The docter said calmy.

''I'm so sorry dad i'm so sorry '' I said sobbing from my former hurt

''Why bella why, I thought you knew better''

''Bella did you tell him did he know.''

''no dad he left before I could tell him.''

1year later

''Mommy'' Ayden called from the living room

''What'' I yelled from the kitchen

''Lizzie is being annoying.'' I first thought these were going to be the good years where they couldnt talk.

''Lizzie come here please.'' She gracefully came into the room. ''Are you annoying your brother.''

'' No I am not'' I looked in her eyes to see if she was telling the truth and noticed she hadnt hunt in a while being half vampire and me being her human mother I needed her to.

''How long has it been since you have hunted'' I asked suspicious''Not long about two or three weeks''

''Two or three weeks come on get in the car we are getting you two hunting and soon.''

We drove down to the park where I could shoot a bear or something for them.

Thenm there in the park I saw Edward And he saw me.

''Bella,Bella please take me back i'm sorry I love you everything was a lie im so sorrry'' Edward took my face in his hand and looked at me.

''Edward are you really there no i'm dreaming leave me alone I hate you just leave'' I shouted suddently Lizzie and Ayden came running

Epov

''Who are they'' then I saw them two little children with darkbrow hair and gold eyes

''Bella are they ours''

''No leave me alone just go and never come back.''

''No, we have children thats what you were trying to tell me weren't you bella why didnt you tell me'' I said half angry at Bella

Lizzie and Aydens pov

''Mommy who is this'' lizzie and ayden asked in unison

''lizzie, ayden i'm your daddy''

''No your not mommy said daddy left when when we in mommys stomache''lizzie said

''Lizzie he is not lying he is telling the truth he is our daddy'' Ayden said looking at him

''Bella what is aydens gift'' Edward said looking at ayden strange

''He is a soul seacher he can see whats inside of you and lizzie can see a persons past and tell them it with her hands.''

''Mommy is he really daddy and is he really like us.''lizzie asked

''No he is like you but not a farther a real dad would have stayed around.'' Mommy shouted

I put my hand on his cheek and saw him and mommy laughing and playing and kissing and hugging and more and then I got out.

''You really are my daddy!'' i said jumping up and down.

''Yes I am and I love you Lizzie and Ayden.''

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Elizabeth and Ayden its time for bed" Bella said hastily

"Mom just a few more minutes" they were asking Bella while poking out there lips

"Maybe tomorrow I love you now say goodnight" Bella said to the kids who now were going up to bed.

"Love ya Daddy" was the last thing they said before going up to bed

"What the hell do you think you doing here you backwoods trailer trash sun of a *****"she yelled at me before she started throwing things at me.

"You left them kids and me 5 yrs ago Edward so just go be happy and leave" was the last thing she said before kicking me out.

"What have I done" I silently whispered to myself

In night sorrow consumed me but the happy thought of seeing my children and making this up to Bella made me live on the inside.

To be continued


End file.
